Power tools can be exposed to repetitive operation that can reduce a lifespan of certain components. Power tools typically include torque transducers to monitor rotational torque generated by a drive train. Monitoring torsion in power tools and other rotating machinery is often desirable. In the case of power tools, such as nutrunners or screwdrivers, the monitored data permits measurement of the rotational torque output and thereby calculation of output produced by the tool. Real time feedback coupled with programmable controls makes it possible to automatically adjust tool operation, e.g., deactivate the tool power, such as when a desired fastener tension is achieved. This provides the benefit of reproducible fastener tensioning in precision environments and/or assembly line or other mass production operations. Power tool drive trains are typically limited in space and moving parts can damage transducers.